


I didn’t sign up for this...

by AkinaUchiha46



Category: Psycho Pass
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Humour, Multi, OC/Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkinaUchiha46/pseuds/AkinaUchiha46
Summary: Follow Akira and Rikona, two dimension travellers, on their journey to ‘save the people’ and ‘bring a smile to every face’. In the cruel world of psycho pass, our heroes shall save the miserable lives of unit 01. After all, who can resist a little chaos.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters/songs/movies/anime etc mentioned except the two OC’s, Akira and rikona, who will replace akane in this fic. Rikona is actually 15 while Akira is 18 but they’ve faked their birth certificates to seem 20 and 21, respectively.

“It’s finally here, the day we join the corps- I mean the MWPSB, every girl's dream come true. Now you may ask why I say we. Simple, cause me and my cousin will be joining together so we can make everyone’s lives hell- I mean maintain law and order (just like the uchiha). And in true uchiha fashion, we’ve got a secret. We’re dimension travellers. We don’t know how it happened and we don’t really care because we’ve ended up in the world of psycho pass. And this may have ended terribly if our psycho passes weren’t always low but as they say, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Riko, why aren’t you ready yet?” Came said cousin’s response.

“Cause I’m monologuing!”

“Isn’t that supposed to be my job?” Akira quipped.

“But you’re not doing it so I have to. Isn’t that just sad?” Rikona pouted.

“Yes very. Now get ready or gino will have our heads before we even start singing our theme song”

……………

“Two new inspectors shall be joining our division. I expect them to be treated with respect, even though they will not be considered newbies as we’re short on manpower.” Inspector ginoza said. Unbeknownst to him, he would very soon come to regret these words.

He was beginning to have a taste of the danger as he saw the new recruit walk into the office in a schoolgirl outfit, with the MWPSB jacket hanging off her shoulders. She was bespectacled, quite short and had unusual auburn hair that looked somewhat out of place with her rather dreary outfit. He couldn’t do anything about the hair but the clothes were definitely a dress code violation. He made up his mind to talk to her about it afterward. After all, it was her first day. He should be a little considerate.

“Good Morning everyone!! I’m Hirai Akira but please call me Akira! I hope we all can get along! And please excuse any mistakes I make, it’s my first time here after all!” 

“Very well. I am Inspector Ginoza and I will be your senior officer. Pardon me but I was told there were two new recruits.” 

“Oh Yeah. My cousin and I. She was doing her makeup, so I left her behind. She should be here any minute now.” Akira said looking over her shoulder.

“I hope that won’t become a habit. Tardiness isn’t tolerated here.” 

“It won't, I’ll make sure of it.” Akira gave him a closed eye smile which made her look rather cute but rang alarm bells in his head.

As if timed perfectly, the door opened and said cousin entered in a frilly, flouncy printed dress with puffy sleeves that was not work appropriate no matter how you looked at it. Ginoza was still trying to grapple with the concept of an inspector wearing a dress on duty when some song started playing in the background and he thought he might finally be going crazy. He looked around the room to see everyone mirroring his expression with varying levels of intensity. Which was, to be honest, completely understandable. This girl looked like a complete diva, and wasn’t it ironic that he could hear chants of “I’m a diva! I’m- I’m a diva” repeatedly in his head as she came in. 

“Riko! That was faster than expected. This is our senior inspector, Ginoza-san. Inspector, this is my cousin, Rikona.” 

“Thank goodness I wasn’t that late. I hope I didn’t make a bad first impression on you guys. Though if I look kind of dead, remember I had to skip eyeliner. I hope my lipstick looks fine, I had to apply it while climbing up the stairs.” 

Ginoza wanted to say something, heck he wanted to say a lot of things but his mouth kept opening and shutting like a goldfish as he stared at the lady with her brightly coloured dress and vivid accessories, long earrings and bold necklace. It was shocking. If he thought the first girl violated the dress code, this one completely shattered it as though it didn’t exist. 

They were definitely going to be a handful but they seemed like good people. At least they should be, Sibyl selected them for this job after all. So he cleared his throat and composed himself.

“Ahem. Rikona-san, what exactly are you wearing?” 

“Well, I thought I should bring some spring vibes to this office since it’s March. I wanted to, you know, bring some colour and patterns like flowers to put me in a good mood. After all, it’s from flower shower. And I can’t skip red lipstick if it’s Hyuna I’m inspired by. These earrings are my own touch though, I feel uncomfortable without them. Don’t they look pretty! And I absolutely love choker necklaces, like honestly! And why are you staring at me like that? You’re making me uncomfortable you know.” 

Ginoza decided to try a different approach. “Are you aware of the MWPSB office dress codes?”

“Wait, you guys have a dress code?! I thought the black was just an aesthetic. Does this mean I have to wear a black suit too? Cuz the answer is no. It’s too basic.”

“Rikona-san, this is a workplace. You are required to wear formal attire. It shows you take your work seriously.”

“Dude, what is your problem? It’s not like I showed up naked and at least I put effort into what I’m wearing unlike every other person here. Don’t you guys get bored looking at yourselves?” 

He wanted to give up at this point, but what kind of senior would he be if he didn’t teach them the rules. He tried again. “Now you are just being unreasonable, inspector. There are some rules and etiquettes of the workplace that are to be followed. This is not appropriate.” 

“Well then, tell me what’s wrong with it. Go on!” 

Ginoza’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Well for one-”

“Ginoza-san”

All eyes turned to look at Akira who was now leaning against the wall. “Please excuse my cousin. I assure you we will dress formally tomorrow.” She smiled and something about it made the hairs on the back of his neck rise but he ignored it in favour of replying.

“Thank you, Inspector akira. I’d appreciate that.”

Rikona pouted before going, “Oh and um, Ginoza-san, mind introducing us to the rest of our coworkers? Like I’m not trying to be rude and I can’t promise I will remember all your names in the first week but I should at least know them. Right, Akira?”

“You’re absolutely right, Riko.” 

“These are our enforcers. You will be working with them but they are not your equals. They are your subordinates. Do not get close to them or let them get close to you. They are dogs that are used to aid us in the pursuit of others like them.” 

A silence fell at those words and the atmosphere felt suffocating somehow. His words were no doubt offensive and the new inspectors’ discomfort grew at those words. 

“Wow, you’re a dick.” Akira mumbled.

The atmosphere in the room grew tenser and for once rikona decided to be the mediator. “That’s alright, but like-oh god,” she turned to the enforcers in the room. “Hi guys, as you all might have heard I’m Naito Rikona and this is my cousin Akira. What are your names?” She finished off with a beaming smile. 

They seemed to be stunned at her words. It was new for an inspector to be treating them with respect. But they were newbies, their attitudes were bound to change. Looking at each other, they decided to introduce themselves. 

“Hello missy. I’m masoaka tomomi. Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Good morning, I am kunizuka yayoi.” 

“Yo, what’s up! Nice to meet ‘cha. Kagari shusei, at your service.” 

“Kogami shinya.” 

“Whoa! Someone’s in a bad mood, don’t blame you though, the senior inspector seems like a dic- I mean an amazing human being,” Rikona stated, smiling a little too brightly at Ginoza. 

Ginoza narrowed his eyes at her. “Flattery will get you nowhere, inspector”

“Oh, but it’s the truth.” Akira chimed in. “You are undoubtedly a very admirable man,  
ginoza-san.”

Ginoza wasn’t liking this. Not one bit. Not only were these rookies more trouble than he had anticipated, it seemed like Akira was actually hitting on him. That too shortly after calling him a dick. Did she have a split personality or something? He filed the thought away for later before returning to the present. His stern expression didn’t waver as he ordered everyone else to get back to work before turning to the two new inspectors.

“Inspectors Akira and rikona. Your pc’s are at the back. Log in and assist kunizuka in monitoring area stress levels.”

“Sure thing, Senior Inspector!” Rikona said a little too enthusiastically. But he decided not to dwell on it and got back to work himself.

Rikona then turned to the Enforcer sitting beside her, which just so happened to be Kagari. “Hey, Kagari, was it ? Nice to meet you too! What are your hobbies, interests, anything?! I’m bored!!!” 

Kagari knew Ginoza would kill him if he saw him slacking off when he already had so much work piled up but it wasn’t like he could ignore the girl without seeming extremely rude. Besides he couldn’t really focus anymore. Paperwork was soooo boring. “‘Sup! I like gaming, cooking and watching anime.” 

“Whoa! Definitely did not expect cooking. But I guess I’m so shitty at it, I believe others are also- wait, did you say anime?” 

“Did someone say anime?” Akira asked, looking over her shoulder and removing her ear buds.

“Kagari-kun watches anime.” Rikona announced.

“Wow, really?!” Akira turned to fully face him. “Oh my god, that’s amazing. What kind of anime do you like to watch?” She said in one breath while pretty much bouncing in her seat.

“Shonen mostly. Like-”

“Naruto?” Rikona interrupted.

“Yeah, I’ve watched naruto though my favourite-”

“Oh my god, he’s watched naruto! Madi-chan is so amazing, don’t you think?” Rikona interrupted again.

“Who?” 

“She means madara.”

“Oh. Yeah, he’s a great character. I loved-”

There was a loud cough and the trio turned to see inspector ginoza looming over them. If looks could kill, they would all be dead by now. “Get. Back. To. Work.” He hissed through gritted teeth and no one, not even rikona, needed to be told twice. 

Rikona spent the next half hour monitoring the areas while pouting. Then boredom engulfed her again and she turned to her right and saw Kogami. Perhaps he would rescue her from her boredom, he was the saving people type.

“Hi Kogami Shinya, what’s up? Take that grumpy frown off your face for god's sake!” 

“Don’t disturb me, inspector.” 

“Rude! Now be honest, is it because of inspector Ginoza?” 

“I really don’t think knowing that would help you in any way.” 

“And that’s where you’re wrong. It would help me cure my boredom.” A pause. “I wonder why Akira’s seat is so far away from mine. She, at least, would’ve kept me entertained.” She then glanced at where her older cousin was sitting, staring intently at her monitor.

“I suppose that is precisely why she is sitting so far away from you.” 

“How is she not bored?” Rikona pouted.

“Perhaps she isn’t as childish as yourself.” 

“Why are you being so rude to me? What did I do to be treated in such a manner? I thought you would be better than inspector Ginoza at least, but you keep ignoring me….” She said in a fake sad voice which kogami was able to see through as he responded with, “Are you aware you are being an inconvenience?” 

“Excuse me, come again?” 

“You should’ve followed the rules on your first day at least. Not to mention you’ve got no manners. No wonder ginoza’s pissed.” 

“Tell you what, you lack a shit ton of manners yourself. And as far as my outfit is concerned, it’s a thousand times better than yours, to say the least. Just because you’re male doesn’t mean you get away with wearing this jumble of clothes you call an outfit. Why, it’s…”

“Inspector Rikona, what do you think you are doing?” 

It was Ginoza. Of course. He was the only one who cared about the rules and regulations, well, him and kogami. What a life she had! 

“Interacting with other people.” 

“And what should you be doing?” 

“Continuing my conversation.” 

“Rikona-san, I’m being patient with you because you are a newbie. But we can not afford to treat you like one here. It is important you understand this now.” 

“I do. Can I get back to my conversation now?” 

Ginoza had to refrain himself from killing or beating her up at that moment. How could anyone be this annoying?

“This is a workplace rikona-san, there are some rules to be followed here, which you have been violating since the moment you arrived. And not only do you refuse to do your job, you’re distracting enforcer kogami from his too. I wonder how you even met the criteria to become an inspector.” 

“Why don’t you go and ask sibyl that? Ah, all my dreams died when I was given this one and only job, my hopes and aspirations murdered. I wanted to be a fashion designer, a movie director, a video game designer, an editor for Runway, a shinobi for god's sake, but no. I would have been happy with dying if it meant I could at least become a shinigami!! Instead, I got stuck here, at this dreary office job, my hopes and dreams crushed. It killed me, forever. The hole inside my heart can never be filled. Oh the agony!” 

By this point everyone had their eyes on Rikona, whose face was a mask of pain as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Thus, they were all surprised when her cousin snickered and then burst out laughing. The next second, both cousins were on the floor, rolling with laughter, with Kagari obviously trying to contain his, failing and then joining in. 

After almost an hour of yelling and scolding, the trio finally went back to work again. And needless to say, Rikona got bored pretty quickly. It was inevitable, she had controlled herself for so long and now, it was becoming harder and harder. She had been working diligently for over 50 minutes now, for god's sake. It was actually causing her physical pain now. So she found herself a new target. 

“Hi, good sir, how are you? Masaoaka Tomomi was it? What are your interests?” 

“Well, hello missy, I would’ve told you to focus on your work but I know that won’t work. Since you asked, I enjoy painting.” 

“That’s amazing! I like sketching. I’ve tried painting but pencils allow me to have more control over what I am doing, but it’s so cool that you like painting! What do you paint mostly?” 

“Hmm, I usually enjoy making still life, it is intriguing how paintings can differ if you make them from different angles.” 

“That is so true. You are completely right! I’ve tried still life, and have sucked at it, but it never stopped me from appreciating its beauty, the change of perspective. You see I go by creativity more than observation. One of the flaws of mine.” 

“Another could be your ability to talk so much.” 

“Don’t tell me. Inspector Ginoza is glaring at me again, isn’t he?”

“He is.” 

Rikona pouted and went back to work. All the while trying to catch Akira’s attention and then going so far as texting her, even though she preferred talking face to face. But even that came to an end when Akira started chuckling out of nowhere and ginoza caught on. Life was a bitch, sadly. 

Rikona desperately waited for the hours to pass, for their lunch break, any break. She was getting more and more restless. It was a miracle she was still in her seat. Ginoza was worse than her strictest school teachers and she didn’t even have to bear them for the whole day! It was irritating. What was Akira even doing? But she handled boredom way better than her. Which made sense, considering she was older than her, more mature and already gone through puberty. 

The minute the bell signalling their break rang, rikona bolted out of the room yelling “Freedom!!!!” before anyone else could even start getting up.

“Let’s follow her out before she realises she has no idea where the cafeteria is and breaks down crying in the hall, hmmm kagari-kun?”

“Sure thing, Akira-chan!”

15 minutes later….

“I wonder where riko ran off to. Maybe I should call her?” Akira mused as she and kagari sat in the cafeteria, enjoying their lunch. “On second thought, maybe not. She’s probably fine. She would’ve called me if she had gotten herself in trouble.”

Once they were done with their meals, kagari offered to show her around. And that’s how she found herself walking down the halls with him pointing out the gym, training area and other important places.

“So...what are your hobbies?” A pause. “Akira-chan?”

“Hm? Sorry, I zoned out for a bit. As for your question, I enjoy reading and watching anime.”

“So you read manga?”

“No. I prefer real books.”

“Are you suggesting manga aren’t books?”

“Do you consider take out to be real food?”

“Fair enough”

“I thought so”

Their conversation was interrupted by Akira’s phone beeping, signalling an incoming text from; you guessed it, her annoying as hell cousin, Rikona. 

“-Gurl, save me, I’m gonna die. I’m gonna go to heaven at last but I don’t wanna go. Bish come save me! Imma die. Kogami’s gonna kill me :( ”

Of course her oh-so-caring cousin answered in a jiffy. “-See you in hell then”

Kagari, who had read the text over her shoulder (rude but she couldn’t bring herself to care at that moment) said, “Hey, don’t you think we should go? I know Kou-chan won’t kill her but he can have a really bad temper sometimes. We should probably preserve what little potential for teamwork division one has.” 

“Yeah, we should.” Akira sighed. “I just know she’s gonna get herself killed one day when I’m not looking. She has the survival instincts of a squirrel on cocaine. God knows what she’s done now. So much of my time is spent cleaning up after her, it’s second nature by now.” 

Now dear readers you must be wondering what could have happened that was this serious. Rikona could and would argue for hours that she had done nothing wrong. That she had acted, not out of malicious intent, but pure concern. This was somewhat true. You see, while looking for Akira, she came across kogami smoking what appeared to be his 15th cigarette for the day, and it was only 2 pm. Naturally, she stopped by to give her two cents and that was what led to this entire fiasco. 

“Hey, kogami! You’re gonna die if you smoke this much. I’m concerned. How do you not have lung cancer yet? This is like your, I dunno, 10th or 15th cigarette and you’ve still got the whole day ahead of you!” 

“Why do you care?” 

“I care because I’m a nice person, obviously!” 

“Nice people don’t need to go around saying they’re nice, people know that themselves.” 

“Well, I didn’t really give a good first impression, did I? And if we are criticising each other, you should know you’re not that nice yourself. I remember our last conversation, you criticised my outfit. What makes you think you’re even qualified to comment on what I’m wearing? The only person who can criticise my clothes is Miranda priestly! Not some idiot who has the most uninspired, drab outfit I’ve seen. It’s like you don’t even try!” 

Kogami sighed, clearly frustrated, letting out a puff of smoke in the process. 

“And why are you still smoking?! Didn’t I just tell you that’s really dangerous for you?! Hey! Don’t ignore me!!!”

“I told you, this is none of your damn-“ 

But he wasn’t able to finish that sentence because right at that moment, Rikona grabbed the pack of cigarettes in his pocket as well as the one in his mouth and threw them all off the balcony in one quick motion, leaving not a single cigarette behind. But when she turned around to face him, she was scared out of her wits. He looked absolutely murderous. Now, she was pretty experienced in the receiving-death-glares- department, but kogami looked like he actually wanted to either strangle her or throw her off the balcony. She didn’t think kogami was the killing people type but she decided not to try her luck and made it her first priority to get the hell away from him. 

He looked really pissed. So she decided to message Akira for backup. She was crushed when her reply came. Of course, help was on its way, but it might be later than expected. It was better if she went to a place with more people, right? Maybe she should go to Ginoza. He wouldn’t let someone working in his division get killed on their first day. It would leave a bad record. That would be the safest thing to do, she decided. Even if he didn’t like her that much, he wouldn’t just let her die, right? It was worth a shot. 

And that was how she wound up in the office once more. Running up to Ginoza, her breath coming in gasps, she asked, “Ginoza-san you won’t let me die, would you? It would leave a bad record, right? Please save me! I’d even be nice to you for a whole week! Kogami is going to kill me! If you don’t then I’m going to report you for not following the rules. I’m not kidding! Please save me!” 

It was at this moment, that Akira decided to enter the office with kagari. Now that they were here, she was at least sure she wouldn't die (but she knew that already). 

“What did you do inspector?” The stern words made her realise she owed ginoza an explanation for her behaviour.

“I threw his cigarettes off the balcony! Not very smart, I know.” 

“You what?!” 

By this point, both Akira and Kagari were silently laughing, with tears rolling down Akira’s cheeks. After a while, Rikona joined in, understanding the humour in the situation, even if she would never do that again. But the look on his face had been priceless, almost too priceless…. 

Kogami finally caught up to them, gave riko the dirtiest look he could manage, and then got back to work. Akira and rikona left the tower in the evening, none the worse for wear and promptly collapsed the second they got back home, exhaustion from the long day finally creeping in. As they fell asleep, they were both aware of one thing, the fun had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginoza’s first day dealing with the new recruits had been hell. So he figured it could only get better from there. Oh how wrong he was. He had just gotten to work when music started playing out of nowhere and he turned to see the new recruits sauntering in, wearing  _ prom dresses  _ of all things. And not just any prom dresses, the most extra, princess-like prom dresses he had ever seen. And they just had to take it a step further by wearing tiaras and corsages. 

“What is this?!” He demanded as he stood in front of them.

“Formal attire.” Akira answered with a smile and he finally understood why he had a bad feeling about her. She  _ was _ as bad as her cousin (if not worse), just better at hiding it.

“This was not what I meant and you know it.”

“I don’t, actually.”

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by rikona.

“It’s just a hologram. Get over it.”

He tried again and Akira’s smirk was absolutely devious as she reached up to place a dainty finger against his lips. “What she said, sugar.”

With this, they walked past him leaving him too stunned to even move. Kogami, who had just arrived, actually looked  _ sympathetic _ as he gave ginoza his coffee. It was too early for this, Ginoza decided. 

Even so, a part of him was grateful kogami was the only witness. He let out a shuddering breath as he pushed all thoughts of the new recruits to the back of his head and got to work. He’d deal with them later.

………….

“Hey Kogami! What’s up? Look, I’m sure we aren’t on the best of terms right now but it’s rude of you to ignore me..” 

Kogami let out a heaving sigh and for the first time in a while, he felt hopeless. Hell, he couldn’t even smoke because most of his cigarettes were gone and he didn’t want to lose the few that he had left. 

“Akira, how rude! He’s still ignoring me!” 

“And I’m sure I’d do the same if I were in his place.” 

“You do have a point. Maybe I should go apologise.” 

“You do that. I’m still in need of sleep. You just  _ had _ to wake me up so early in the morning for makeup, didn’t you?” 

“But you look prettier this way! The look wouldn’t be complete without it, you know. There would be such a big contrast.” Rikona protested.

“But I’m sleepy, now!” After a pause she continued, “Just try not to get yourself killed today, that’s all I ask. I can’t watch out for you when I’m sleep deprived.” 

“You are  _ so _ like a child. You slept for 7 hours at least while I stayed up, designing all of this and barely got any sleep. So stop whining. I’m the one who should be doing that!” 

“You already do.” Akira deadpanned. “Now get me some tea and maybe I’ll stop being such a bitch.” 

“Alright, miss drama. Since you keep complaining like that. Sheesh!” 

“Bye, Bye.” 

“And don’t you dare lean on that table! The foundation will stain if you do and my hard work will be ruined. If that happens, something  _ bad _ might happen to you. Like you might go missing, or get hit by a bus, or die by some other painful and obscure means.” 

Akira brushed off the thinly veiled death threats and proceeded to make shooing motions at her cousin, indicating that this was a common occurrence. How both their psycho passes were healthy despite all this, ginoza had no idea.

Getting annoyed by the antics of her caring and kind cousin, Rikona decides to head to the cafeteria to get her some Earl Gray to stop her whining. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with her when she was feeling sleepy. Heck, nobody would be. She was doing a kind gesture humanity should learn to appreciate. Flicking her hair in an oh-so-dramatic manner, she made her way to the cafeteria, trying not to trip and break her neck on the way. But, oh man, was she in for a surprise and not at all the good kind. It was the kind that made you want to bang your head against the wall, an impulse she would be indulging in, if it wasn’t for the fact that she didn’t want to ruin her makeup. 

“Wait…...WHAT?! The cafeteria has no tea, just coffee?! Why?! This is so sad, too sad. Poor office….” 

She was making her way back with all of her previous trials and tribulations but with an added touch of hopelessness when she bumped into Kagari. 

“‘Sup riko-can! Whoa, why are you dressed like some sort of princess or something?” 

“Kagari, it’s  _ formal attire. _ ” 

“How did gino-san react? He must’ve told you off.” 

“Let’s see…” Rikona feigned thinking about it. “His face was a mix of let’s kill them before I die and I can’t believe this. Pretty priceless if you ask me.” 

Chuckling, Kagari responded, “Just make sure you don’t get transferred or something. I’d hate to lose a cute inspector like you.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Your dress looks really pretty though. I’ve seen nothing like it before. Did you make it yourself?” Kagari said after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah, wait until you see Akira’s outfit, it's even prettier.” 

………...

Kagari and rikona walked into division one’s office to see Akira glaring at her monitor. “Where’s my tea?” She demanded, eyes never leaving the monitor.

“Hey Kagari, isn’t her outfit pretty? I mean, I was the one who designed it so it is, obviously.” Rikona stated, trying her best not to laugh as she looked at the dead expression in her cousin's eyes.

“Hey Akira, Kagari was just complimenting your outfit, don’t you think you should thank him. Oh and for your information, they don’t serve tea here so if you want coffee, be my guest.” 

“Great. This day’s just getting worse and worse.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Miss drama. The day has just begun. So stop complaining, honey. Look at Kogami, he doesn’t even have his cigarettes to look forward to and I guess that’s a good thing but…..” 

If you are wondering why Rikona shut up, it was because she felt a very murderous gaze upon her and realised Kogami was also present in the room. 

“Hey Kogami, what’s up! How are you doing?” Rikona said with the most angelic and innocent smile she could muster but of course Kogami decided to ignore her. She was used to it by this point. It was only her second day and she felt like she had been working here forever…..

“So Kagari, we weren’t able to complete our conversation, who’s your favourite naruto character?” 

“I guess I like naruto. He seems like a good guy. I can kinda relate to him.” 

“I’m guessing you know who my favourite is?” 

“How could I not, you droned on about him for hours. How long has Madara been your favourite character?” 

“To tell you the truth, I like other characters too. Madara is more of an obsession than anything. But to answer your question, I’ve liked him since I was 11 or 12, I guess.” 

“Whoa, that is a hell of a long time. That’s like 8 or 9 years. Damn, that’s dedication I must admit.” 

“Well, Akira’s been obsessed with itachi since a long time too. He used to be her lock screen and she had pictures of him everywhere. Though I don’t blame her, he  _ is _ hot, but she loves him for his _ personality.  _ Don’t you Akira honey? Hey Akira, you alive?! Don’t seem to be, honestly.” 

“What happened to her?” 

“She woke up 30 minutes earlier than usual, what a tragedy, right?” 

“Eh, I can function just fine with 3 to 4 hours of sleep so I really can’t weigh in here.” 

“Same! Neither can I. Really don’t know how we are related…” 

“Anyway have you watched jojo?” 

“Regrettably no, I really don’t know why though. I guess I was sort of intimidated by the animation.” 

“Rich coming from someone obsessed with madara uchiha for almost a decade..” 

“Hey, the way you say that makes me seem old and pathetic. I’m younger than you!” 

“I’m older than you, treat me with some respect.” 

“Hey, Akira, you listening? I’m supposed to treat him with respect because he’s older. Tell me of a time I’ve treated you with respect because you’re older. Hey Akira! Don’t ignore me!” 

“Hey! That’s rude.” 

“But I only respect people who I think are worthy of my respect. My teachers thought this trait was being respectful.” 

“What?! That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“We all secretly hated her, she was always nice, almost too nice. She was that sweet poison type, like Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter.” 

“I’ve heard of that. Never read it, though. It’s about wizards and stuff like that, right?” 

“Yeah, it ain’t a bad read if you’re a preteen, the problems start when you grow older. You start to realise how flawed it is.” 

“Okay… oh, and Akira told me you guys have watched bleach.” 

“Yeah, we have. It was my first real anime and I can still go on and on about it. Wait a second though, lemme have a sip of water first, my throat is as dry as the Sahara. It’s probably my own fault for forgetting to drink water, though.” 

“Can’t comment on that. Anyway, somehow I really loved grimmjow in bleach, he was, like, my favourite character. The thing about obsessions and favourite characters just reminded me of that.” 

“Oh my gosh! You can’t be serious! He was in my top 10 list. As one of the coolest characters, I had this really huge crush on him. Like who could blame me. He had this amazing face, amazing body and even his voice was perfect. I also love the colour blue. So his blue hair and blue eyes were like the cherry on top. And he had this standout personality like, the straightforward not messing around type…....” 

At this point, disaster struck. Out of excitement Rikona had started jumping and pacing around making weird hand motions (that quite honestly concerned Ginoza but he still kept to himself) and the water in her glass splashed out and landed on Akira’s face, ruining all of her makeup and any patience she still had in her. 

_ “ _ And I thought my mom was the only one who splashed my face with water to wake me up….”, came pops voice in the background. 

“Hehe, definitely wouldn’t recommend it on her.” Rikona replied as she backed away slightly, smile sheepish. A result of the look on her kind and benevolent cousin’s face practically screeming bloody murder. 

To say that Akira was pissed was an understatement. She was  _ beyond _ pissed. As the room got near suffocating due to the killing intent she was releasing, she slowly reached for her bag and took her time cleaning her face. She then turned her chair around so she was facing everybody else and glared at rikona before commenting with a deceptively sweet smile, “I really love how everyone wears black here. We can have the funeral right away.” Her voice was so saccharine it could give umbridge a run for her money.

She glared around the room, looking like the literal queen of hell, with the smeared mascara and eyeliner only adding to her intimidation factor. In an alternate universe, it could have been funny, but it sure as hell wasn’t when she spoke in that monotonous voice, enunciating each syllable carefully. 

“Next person to mess with me dies a slow and painful death.”

Ginoza, of course, chose this moment to react. “Inspector Akira, you can’t threaten-”

He was interrupted by Akira’s sickly sweet voice, “ _Oh_ _no_ , _darling_. This isn’t a threat. It’s a promise.” She went back to work and ginoza wisely decided not to comment on her behaviour any further.

Everyone in the room looked shocked. Too shocked considering that they dealt with criminals pretty frequently and even Rikona retired quietly to her seat and got to work, paying attention to her monitor for more than an hour without saying a word. It was only when the break bell rang that she finally got up from her seat. She glanced at Akira on her way out and concluding that she was still too pissed to be approached, decided to leave her be.

………..

“Ah, riko-chan, do you think Akira-chain’s mood will improve if we get her tea?” Kagari asked when he caught up with her during lunch break.

“Probably. Even if it doesn’t she’ll be less inclined to kill the two of us at least. What, you know somewhere we can get tea in the tower?”

“Well, Inspector Ayoyanagi of division 2 prefers tea over coffee and she’s friends with Gino-san so she might be willing to give us some if we explain our situation. Worth a shot I’d say. Akira-chan is scary when she’s mad.”

“Wow ginoza-san has friends?!”

Kagari gave her a look. 

“Lead the way then, let’s get that tea.”

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at division 2’s office. Inspector ayoanagi was thankfully still there and working (if she voluntarily worked overtime, no wonder she and Gino were friends). She noticed them approach. “Kagari-kun” She greeted before she looked rikona up and down, taking in her outfit. “Did Inspecter ginoza send you?” She asked politely.

“Ah, no. You see-” Kagari sheepishly started.

“Kagari-kun told me you like tea.” Rikona butted in. 

“I do.”

“Well, I’m inspector rikona. Me and my cousin just joined division one and she woke up earlier than usual today, and she only drinks tea so we were wondering if you’d let us have some.”

“I don’t see why you’re putting so much effort into getting tea for your cousin when the first shift is almost over.”

“Masaoka-san said he had a feeling we’d have to go out on the field today. It’d compromise the team’s efficiency if one of our inspectors is too sleep deprived to function.” Rikona lied easily.

She finally gave in. “Alright, here you go. By the way, inspector Rikona was it? I really like your outfit. Did you make it yourself?” 

“Thanks, I did.” 

“But why wear it in the office? I can’t say I approve of that.” 

“It was specified that we should wear formal wear. This is considered formal wear in America.” 

“That is true, but...oh well, it’s still your choice. I don’t suppose you intend to wear that on the field, do you? Totally useless there.” 

“Honestly that is so true! I have another outfit planned out for that. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to this.” 

“Well, as long as you people don’t get in trouble….. I’ll see you around, inspector. Come by for tea anytime.” 

“Sure thing! Imma drop by for a chat sometime too.” 

“Feel free to. I could use a chatting partner around here. Now I believe you had something to do.” 

“Yeah, let’s go Kagari!” Said rikona enthusiastically as she marched out the office.

“Hey wait up!” Kagari ran after her. “Do you even know where the enforcers’ dorms are?”

“Huh? What do we need to go to the dorms for?”

“Brewing tea, obviously. It’s not like the office has an attached kitchen.”

“Oh, right.”

Once they got to kagari’s room, Rikona practically skipped to the kitchen before taking some milk out and heating it in the microwave.

“Um, riko-chan, do you know how to make tea?”

“Of course I do! Why do you think so lowly of me?” Rikona said, wiping (fake) tears off her face.

Kagari looked unperturbed. “Considering how you managed to spill water with no outside intervention I think it’s safe to say you shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen. Go sit on the couch or something and let me handle this.”

Rikona sniffled dramatically before going to the couch and tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Fine be that way. You all need to learn to appreciate me more.”

“You’re quite the drama queen, you know that?” 

“I am not!” Rikona protested.

_ Few minutes later…. _

“I can help out if you want. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” 

“You can and you will. Akira-chan is seriously pissed right now and it's mostly your fault, you know. I’d much rather not make matters worse.” 

“Fine. I’ll just sit here doing nothing.” 

Kagari glanced up a little while later to see Rikona looking bored, like really bored, and it had only been 10 minutes. She looked like some sort of corpse from the way she sat. She had apparently had enough and pulled out her iPod, probably listening to some music to kill the time. He shook his head at her antics and got back to work. 

Rikona had decided to put on her favourite track from K-12, ‘Detention’ (but honestly it varied depending on the day). It just had that beat she absolutely loved and needed at the moment. So while she was busy listening to songs, Kagari finished making tea. 

“Hey Riko-chan, you can leave la-la land now, the tea’s done. Honestly, why don’t you listen to music in the office when you are bored?” 

To that he just got a look that spoke volumes. 

“Ah, totally get it. How about we make our way back to the office and get this to Akira-chan now?” He said, holding up an insulated travel mug.

“I can carry the mug! But I really don’t want to….” 

“I’ll do it. You just focus on not tripping and dying. Cuz the way you walk in those heels seriously concerns me.” 

“Fine… I’ll be careful.” 

After that they made their way back to the office where a sleep-deprived, grumpy Akira glared at anyone she could. Kagari thought she looked like some sort of grumpy cat and it was only when she redirected her glare at him that he realised he’d said that out loud. The next second, her eyes traveled to the mug in his hand and kagari felt like he was making some sort of peace offering to a dangerous feline as he said, “We got you tea.” Her eyes lit up as she pretty much pounced at the mug, smelling the steaming hot beverage before taking a sip. “You're the best, Kagari-kun!” 

However, disaster struck again when she had only taken a few sips. And this time, it was actually serious. They were needed on the field. 

“Two middle aged men were found to have muddy hues and escaped to an abandoned factory in the south. It’s a fairly simple capture or kill, but a lot can happen on the field so keep your eyes and ears open.” Ginoza said, directing the last bit at the two new recruits. “Any questions?”

“What else do we know?” Surprisingly, Akira was the one who spoke up, face serious and all traces of bloodlust and vindictiveness gone. Though Rikona knew it was probably just hidden under the surface. Perhaps it would be helpful to have Akira’s bloodlust tagging along. Maybe she could glare the criminals into submission. Rikona giggled a bit at that causing ginoza to glare at her, before answering Akira’s question. 

The mission  _ was _ fairly simple in theory, and seemed like your average run-of-the-mill mission. One man was the sales manager for Haruno Electronics, a successful company that made electronic gadgets. The other worked an office job at a reputable company. 

Pops commented that it was strange that they didn’t seem to have any reason for their hues getting clouded. Both had fairly good lives, were on good terms with their families and were single. His hunch that there was more to this than what met the eye elicited a groan out of Akira.

“Just great, our first field mission and it’s practically begging to go wrong.” 

“Honestly hun, I couldn’t agree more.”

15 minutes later, they reached their destination, a factory that used to manufacture knives but had been abandoned and out of order for years. The choice of location was honestly surprising, Rikona thought, how did they know it was abandoned? 

Her thoughts were voiced by Akira as she downed the rest of her tea and they got out of the car, their outfits changing into their field ones. A schoolgirl outfit in Akira’s case (the same one she wore on her first day) and a bandeau style crop top with black jeans and a jacket in Rikona’s.

Masoaka predicted that the two men would either be hiding in the factory’s basement, which used to be the manufacturing area for the blades, or in the adjacent warehouses. Thus they split up with Kagari, Rikona, Akira and Masaoka headed for the basement while Kogami, Ginoza and kunizuka went to search the warehouses. 

“Gee pops! I really do hope your hunch proves to be correct…I want some action.” Rikona pouted.

“Be careful what you wish for, missy. Missions can go downhill pretty quick.” 

“Hey, do you guys see that.” Kagari interrupted.

“Yes, Kagari we aren’t blind. Looks like we’ll have to split up.” 

“Inspector rikona can take the left with kagari and inspector Akira and I can take the right. How about that?” 

“I don’t see a problem with that, masaoka-san.” Akira replied before turning to her cousin. “Be careful though Riko, there’s something dodgy about this place.” 

“Aye aye, captain!” 

“Rikona, this isn’t the right time for you to be joking around.” 

“But I have the survival instinct of a squirrel on cocaine, remember? You said so yourself.” 

“Try to keep her from dying on us, okay, kagari-kun?”

“You can count on me, Akira-chan!”

“Alright! Let’s go blow this pop stand! Come one, Kagari.” Rikona loudly declared while fist pumping, before taking off in a run with kagari.

They ran through the tunnel for what seemed like hours, hyped up on excitement and adrenaline, with their dominators at the ready, before they reached the basement. It was huge and completely mechanised by the looks of it. As they were looking around, a man attacked Rikona from behind, knocking her dominator out of her hand and grabbing her around the waist. 

Kagari was quick to react, but the man was using rikona as a shield and he couldn’t get a clear shot. The man then pressed a knife against rikona’s throat but to her credit, she looked completely unfazed, the only sign of her inner turmoil being her slightly widened eyes. 

“D-drop your weapon and p-put your hands in the air or I-I’ll k-kill this g-girl!”

It would have been an intimidating situation if the man wasn’t clutching on to a blunt knife for dear life as his hands shook like a leaf. It was clear that he was scared out of his wits and despite not deeming him a real threat, Kagari complied. But not before surreptitiously turning his intercom on so the rest of the team could hear the exchange. 

“Alright, I’m putting my dominator down. Just don’t hurt riko-chan, okay?”

“P-pass i-it to me.”

“What?” 

“I s-said pass it to me!” The man screamed, pressing the knife closer to rikona’s throat. 

Even though the knife was blunt, it could still inflict some damage if the man tried so kagari kicked the dominator towards him, grateful that only registered officers could use it. He really hoped help was on its way, this man was proving to be more trouble than he had originally thought.

Now call it luck or coincidence but masaoka and Akira had ended up in the same area. Only, they were not on the ground. Instead, they were above, on a platform that was once the control room for the machinery below, a sort of balcony, if you may. 

So when they got kagari’s call, they were swift to act.

“They’re mostly likely somewhere belo-”

“Found ‘em.” Akira announced. She couldn’t see any stairs nearby and riko was obviously in danger so took out her handcuffs, secured one cuff around her wrist then got up on the railing to secure the other around a cable probably used to transport crates and stuff in the old days. She ignored pops' cry of “Missy, what do you think you’re doing?!” as she ziplined across the cable, shooting the man holding her cousin hostage from behind.

As the man slumped to the ground, Akira felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand and looked over her shoulder to see the second man aiming a revolver at her. Unlike his partner, this man looked dangerous and not the least bit nervous. It was ironic that her life was hanging by a thread or rather handcuffs. 

The other two on the ground had noticed the man too, it seemed, if the shouts of “Akira-chan!” were anything to go by. But it was probably too late by now. She was about to close her eyes and brace herself when masaoka suddenly came up from behind, restraining the guy and making him miss the shot. She was accustomed to seeing this in movies, but now that she was living it, it seemed so unreal. At least she knew she would live now and that was a relief. 

……….

Rikona cursed herself for being this idiotic. Of course, this had to happen. She scrambled to pick up kagari’s dominator even as the logical part of her told her she wouldn’t make it in time. But she had to do something. She couldn’t just stand around like some sort of idiot and let Akira die. It must have been her lucky day though, as masaoka reached the man in the nick of time and she was able to get a clear shot. 

“Crime coefficient: 400, Lethal mode: Activated”

As the man ballooned and burst, rikona felt nothing except relief at being able to save her cousin, even as she watched the horrific scene in front of her and came to terms with the fact that she had just taken a life.

“Uh guys, a little help here. My arm’s getting numb.” 

“Honey, just let go. Kagari will catch you.” 

“Alright…” 

She let go, getting caught by Kagari and knocking him over as the others finally arrived, dominators ready. 

“What happened here?” Ginoza demanded.

“That man there was holding inspector rikona hostage so inspector Akira used the cables as a zip line to shoot him. His partner then attempted to shoot her while she was still in the air and was neutralised by inspector rikona.” Masaoka then turned towards Akira. “That was a very foolish and reckless thing to do, missy.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Akira answered as she got up, voice uncharacteristically small. “But hey, at least our first mission’s a success.”

“Yea and we did it all in less than an hour. That has to be an accomplishment, right? Right?” Rikona chimed in, but was ignored.

…….

Once they got back to HQ, Akira and Rikona changed back into their extravagant attires and proceeded to wave at an imaginary audience as they stepped out of the car. 

“Could you not?” Ginoza asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“A queen must always greet her people with a smile.” Rikona answered sagely and ginoza wondered why he even bothered. Sighing, he led the way inside the tower. 

“As none of you are in need of a medical examination and we’ve still got an hour before our shifts’ end, I expect you all to submit a detailed report of today’s events before you leave.”

“Um, actually ginoza-san, I might have sprained my ankle when I fell.” At these words, kagari made a face that said ‘Fell? What fell? I caught you!’ “And I don’t feel so good, either.” Akira continued, making a show of leaning against kogami in the hall.

Ginoza doubted the authenticity of her complaints but it was completely understandable to be shaken after an encounter like that so he asked kogami to accompany her to the infirmary.

“I think what I need is a full night’s rest, ginoza-san. I should probably go home.”

“Your shift isn’t over yet.”

“But I almost died!” She sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I was s-so scared, and you won’t even give me any time off! Why are you being so m-mean to me?!”

She looked so cute and innocent when she cried that ginoza relented, “I want your report no later than tomorrow, inspector.”

She immediately perked up. “Consider it done.” She waved to everyone else present with a “bye bye” and then swiftly exited the hall before ginoza could change his mind.

“Um, I have a confession to make.” All eyes turned to rikona. “I can’t read or write.”

“How did you pass the aptitude test then?” Ginoza asked, incredulous.

“Akira read it to me. I could give you a verbal report if you want.”

“Wait, if you can’t read, then how were you and Akira texting each other?” Kagari asked, confused.

“Ummm..... my phone converts text to audio and vice versa.”

“That’s funny, ‘cause I clearly remember you typing away on your phone earlier.” Ginoza glared at her. “You’ll be proofreading everyone’s reports in addition to writing your own today and I don’t care if you have to work overtime. Now get to it.”

Rikona had just started working when she got a text from akira.

“-you coming?”

“-No, gino’s making me work overtime :( ”

“-See ya later then”

Rikona pouted. Life was so unfair. And even her darling cousin had abandoned her. Such were the woes of the living.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“So...how are the new recruits?”

“They’re terrible, really. No respect for authority, reckless, and so rebellious they make kagari look tame.” Ginoza sighed. “But even I can’t deny their raw potential. Most recruits can’t shoot a non-lethal on their first time let alone kill a man without a second's hesitation.” A pause. “It worries me a little.”

“When do you not worry?” Riza glanced at him before looking straight ahead. “Try and relax a little, will you? Might be good for your health.” She checked the time. “ Anyway, I gotta go now. See you around.”

As he parted ways with inspector ayoynagi and walked towards division one’s office, he saw the new recruits already there. _In_ _kimonos_. 

He wondered what he had done to deserve this and was so busy pitying himself that he almost missed the fact that they were too early.  _ Almost _ . Needless to say, he was immediately suspicious.

As he entered the office warily, he saw that his suspicions were, in fact, well founded. 

The entire office was pink _.  _ The floor, the walls, the chairs.  _ Everything. _

“What is the meaning of this?!”

“On Wednesdays we wear pink.” The two she-devils replied in unison before bursting into laughter.

After a few minutes of directing his best death glare at the two, Akira finally said, “Don’t worry, this isn’t permanent. We just changed the room’s holo.”

“And how exactly did you two newbies hack into the interior holo of a high security, government building?”

“That’s a secret.” Rikona answered with a wink. “But isn’t it pretty, Inspector?” 

Ignoring Akira, Ginoza moved on to his second concern, “Would you care to explain why you are wearing kimonos in the office, inspectors?” 

“Man, it’s formal wear. In Japan. I thought you’d know that.” 

“Geez riko, don’t be so harsh on him. It’s obvious he has no experience with women. And to think it’s actually due to his personality rather than his looks.”

Ginoza looked like he wanted to argue but Masaoka chose that moment to enter.

“What... happened here?” He asked tentatively.

“Akira and I thought the office was too bland.”

“Ahan. So we prettified it.”

Masaoka looked around the room bewildered before settling on an uncertain “Whatever makes you happy” and going to his desk.

“Aw, don’t be upset, pops. I hate this setup as much as you do. But you know what, I’m trying to be a plastic. So bear with it!” 

“Uh, Alright…..” 

Masoaka had seen a hell lot in his life, but somehow he never thought he would be dealing with something like this. 

Then Akira and Rikona started whispering in each other’s ears. God knows what they were talking about and he had a feeling he really did not want to know. 

“Just so you know, we don’t do this normally. So this is like a huge honour.” 

“We invite you to come to the office and sit with us-every day of the week!” 

“Well, I’m glad to see your enthusiasm and energy.” Pops replied somewhat awkwardly.

“Oh my god! I love your prosthetic arm, where did you get it?” 

“At the hospital…..after I lost my arm....” He answered, confusion evident in his voice.

Then Rikona looked Akira straight in the eye and said, “That is the ugliest effing arm I’ve ever seen.” 

Masoaka was dumbfounded. He was starting to think he had a little too much to drink and all this was a hallucination. Actually, that would have probably been better than whatever was going on today. He wondered what had gotten into those two. They were generally not this bad. 

He seriously hoped he could get through the day without his psycho pass rising. 

“Wait, didn’t you just say that you were honouring me or something?” 

But his words went unnoticed. Apparently, yayoi had arrived and they had skipped over to her. He felt a better-you-than-me kind of feeling and decided to just drop it. 

………..

Kunizuka yayoi was not one to be easily surprised. She had learned to expect the unexpected and keep her calm in the most difficult of situations. But nothing could’ve prepared her for this. Just  _ what _ had happened to the office? And why were the new girls wearing kimonos? She had already decided not to question what they did to preserve her sanity, but this was taking things a little too far.

The two most insane people she had ever met (and she was a latent criminal for crying out loud) then decided they had given her enough time to compose herself and started talking. 

“Hey girl, you can wear your hair in a ponytail only once a week. So I guess you chose today, huh…” 

That angered her. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at inspector rikona, “You can’t tell me what to wear, inspector.” 

“Whoa girl, spit out that anger! I’ve heard anger is really damaging. That’s why I’ve become a very zen person, you know.” 

Just as she thought the day couldn’t get any worse, the other girl also decided to open her mouth. 

“Hey, Kunizuka, if you’re so feminine, why are you lesbian?” 

“Oh my god Akira! You can’t just ask people why they’re lesbian!” 

“Oh….. right.” 

At that moment, kogami entered the room and his sputtering seemed to distract the girls. 

“What the hell happened to this place?!” Kogami asked when he could speak coherently again.

“We prettified it.” Rikona answered. “Don’t you like it?” She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

“No, I don’t! Hey Ginoza, are you just going to allow this?!”

“Awww, don’t get mad at gino-san. It’s not like he had a choice in the matter since we made it so the holo couldn’t be changed until we wanted it to.”

Kogami opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of Kagari. “Wha….”

He looked around the room, blinked in confusion, and then looked at two responsible for it all.

Akira grinned at him. “We gave the office a makeover! Do you like it?” She asked sweetly.

To kagari’s credit, he only stared at her for a few seconds before catching on and grinning. “It’s amazing. Right, kou-chan?”

“No it’s not. We’re the police. Not some-” 

He was cut off by Kagari. “Don’t overreact kou-chan. After all, isn’t it part of our job to ensure the inspectors’ psycho pass doesn’t cloud?”

“I don’t see how this is helping anyone’s psycho pass.”

“That’s not true.” Rikona pipped up. “That boring office was stressing me. This is much better.”

“That’s a lie and you know it. If your hue was clouded the scanners would have picked it up.”

“I’ve always had a super clear hue no matter what. People tell me it’s a blessing but in moments like these, I wonder if it’s a curse. People always believe I’m okay if my hue is clear. Just because my hue is normal doesn’t mean it not suffering!” Rikona cried dramatically before running out of the office.

“How could you, kogami-san?! How could you be so blind to riko’s feelings?!” The other recruit exclaimed, equally dramatically.

“Maybe it’s because she isn’t normal. And is annoying as hell. But who am I to judge?” 

Akira’s demeanour suddenly did a 180. “It seems the loss of your beloved is taking a toll on you. But you must stay strong and pull through, kogami-san. I know you can do it.” Akira announced solemnly, patting his bicep in what was probably supposed to be a comforting gesture before walking out the door, presumably to find her cousin.

The silence left in her wake was broken by Kagari’s chuckles. At kougami’s questioning look he answered, “She was talking about your cigarettes, kou-chan.”

Kougami internally fumed as he went over to his PC. If annoyance could be personified, it would definitely come in the shape of those two. It was funny how he had thought that his life was hard before because now it was living hell. 

…………

Approximately twenty minutes had passed since rikona’s outburst when the two new inspectors finally returned. They were bickering but abruptly stopped when they saw ginoza glaring their way.

“Since you’ve decided to show up on time today, inspectors, how about you get to work instead of standing around in the middle of the office.”

Instead of walking over to their own work stations the young inspectors walked over to him, getting dangerously close to his personal space. Both were grinning widely in a way that in any normal situation would be considered cute, however he had learnt long ago nothing was normal when it came to those two. 

They kept getting closer, making ginoza supremely uncomfortable, before suddenly shouting, “INSPECTOR GINOZA, TAKE A CHILL PILL!” 

If the shouting wasn’t enough, which it most certainly was, it was accompanied by vigorous hand movements, which he really didn’t want to go into the details of. 

The duo looked very smug and self-satisfied and he felt something explode within him. He glared at the two and barked out with much more anger than he had originally planned, “I want you two to go to your desks and monitor the stress levels. Now.”

………...

“Hey Akira, I think we went a bit overboard with it.”

“It was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but… anyways, should we really be chatting right now? I see a murderous glare coming from 2 ‘o’ clock.”

“Try to refrain from doing anything too stupid today. I think he’s already at his limit. Woke up at the wrong side of the bed or something.”

“That’s pretty stupid, considering he has the whole bed to himsef. Hey, do you think he’s got a secret girlfriend?”

“With all due regards, I suggest you shut your trap and start working. You might not live long enough to see her otherwise.”

“True, but I’m betting on the tea-inspector.”

“What are you talking about, it’s obviously Kogami.”

“He can’t leave the premises genius. Hey is Ginoza cheating-”

But the rest of her sentence was cut short by a second murderous glare (ginoza should really ask kogami for lessons, his glare game was so weak) as an unnatural silence fell upon the office, suffocating everyone. Or maybe just her. But that was beside the point. 

It was slowly becoming hard to concentrate on anything. She was grateful kagari had agreed to swap seats with Akira but even she was ignoring her. She wouldn’t even look at her. 

………………

“Nuh-uh! I mean Todoroki is hot and all, but I dont get why he's that well liked. You get what I mean, Kagari?” 

“I have no idea about that either, though I think his quirk is really cool. By the way, weren't you getting sushi?”

“I chickened out, eating raw fish ain’t my cup of tea. Especially since my mom used to get allergic reactions when eating fish. I’m worried I might get one.”

“And why didn't you think of that earlier?” Akira asked. 

“You've been half dead this whole time and now, when you finally decide to speak, it's this?!”

Akira ignored her cousin in favour of talking to kagari. “By the way Kagari-kun, have you ever seen a marvel movie?”

“Nah man.”

“Akira, don’t you ignore me! And kagari, how come you’ve never watched a marvel movie?! I was sure you’d have!”

“Never really got around to it, I guess…”

“We so have to do a Marvel movie marathon this Sunday! Right Akira?”

“Totally. Although, we’ll have to hold it on the premises, probably kagari’s room. You okay with that, Kagari-kun?”

“Yeah! I'm psyched up! I've never had a movie marathon with anybody!”

“Coolness. So it's settled.”

“Yeah. And I think I just heard the bell so we should get going before Gino-san gets angry.”

“You’re right. Let’s head back.”

As the trio was leaving they heard someone say, “Man, that took way longer than I thought it would. We even missed lunch.”

Out of curiosity, they turned towards the source in the now near empty cafeteria to find two men eating their sandwiches at an unholy speed. A young, dark-haired male accompanied by an older man with chin length brown hair. 

Kagari walked over to the two, Rikona and Akira trailing behind him. 

“Oi kazuki-san, if you keep inhaling your sandwiches like that you’ll choke to death. You too, hatano-san.”

Hatano acknowledged kagari with a gruff, “Hey there, kid” while Kazuki looked up, smiling. “Oh, kagari-kun. Didn’t see ya there. Soo…” He glanced behind Kagari and his smile turned mischievous. “What have you been up to these days?” 

“Oh the usua..” Kagari suddenly blushed. “Hey it’s not like that!”

“What’s not like what?” Akira asked innocently.

“Whoa, so she’s a cutie and innocent to boot.”

Akira only blinked at the two guys as Kagari turned steadily redder.

“Whoa, kagari-kun you’re blushing. I thought people didn’t blush in real life.”

Kazuki burst into laughter at rikona’s comment and was joined by Kagari a few seconds later as enforcer hatano only shook his head at his younger colleagues' antics.

When everyone had calmed down, Kagari quickly steered the conversation away from the previous topic. “Anyway, what have you guys been up to? I noticed you were late.”

“Division 02 was out on a raid. Took longer than expected.” Hatano answered. 

“What he said. Anyways, we should be heading back to the office and so should you.”

“You’re right about that. Wanna walk back with us?”

“Sure. I don’t see why not.”

The now group of five left the cafeteria and started walking through the halls, towards their respective offices.

“So you wanna introduce us to your lady friends?” Kazuki asked teasingly and kagari blushed again, though he was spared further embarrassment by Rikona interjecting, “Division 01’s new inspectors, Rikona and Akira. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Whoa, you’re inspectors? How come you’re wearing kimonos then? Ginoza-san isn’t known to be lenient when it comes to rules and regulations.”

“Well we’re twice as stubborn as he is strict so he just leaves us to our own devices to preserve his sanity.” The other girl answered, making Kazuki reconsider his assumption that she was innocent.

Rikona chose that moment to berate akira. “Oh and Akira, stop ignoring me. I'm getting bored in the office.”

“Why don't you listen to some songs?”

“HAHA- I'm sure ginoza would be perfectly okay with that. It’s not like he nitpicks everything I do or anything.”

“Exactly my point.”

“I was being sarcastic!”

“He doesn’t  _ really _ nitpick what you do. You just keep demanding his attention.”

“Just whose side are you on?!”

“Justice. Which is best served cold or it’s just water.”

………………

“Somehow all three of you have managed to be late today. How, I have no idea.”

Kagari, at least, had the decency to look sheepish and opened his mouth to explain himself when Rikona piped up with a deceptively innocent look on her face, “We just got lost on the path of life.” 

What was so funny about that sentence ginoza didn’t understand but now both Kagari and Akira seemed to be holding back chuckles.

“Hey, you shouldve said: ‘We decided to help an old lady cross the road.’” Akira told her cousin.

“And how did you find an old lady who was grocery shopping in here?” Ginoza decided to ask.

“I dunno, the head’s pretty old.”

“Yeah, we were just being nice. She gave us her blessing, didn't she Riko?”

“Oh yeah, something like, watch out for your life and don't let your coworkers become murderers.”

Ginoza pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed—something he seemed to be doing a lot these days—before levelling one last glare at the trio.

“Get to work.”

As Akira and Rikona moved to sit he had an idea. “And Kogami, swap seats with Akira.”

“But I just decorated my desk.”

“Sad aki.”

………...

A long time passed in silence, except the quiet shuffling of legs and Ginoza’s barked orders. Rikona had been trying to keep quiet but she was starting to feel extremely impatient and bored. There was just one hour left before they were free but she just couldn’t wait.

Normally, her imagination entertained her, but now it seemed even that had left her. She could feel the boredom dousing the last embers of her life force. It seemed her suffering would never end. 

It is as then that she decided to converse with the person sitting next to her, consequences be damned. 

Unfortunately, it was kogami.

Maybe she should apologise to him. It  _ was _ shitty of her to throw something he cared about and used as a coping mechanism. 

“Hey Kogami, I know you're listening. I wanted to tell you something!” Rikona whispered.

He ignored her.

“Ko-ga-miiii!!” She tried a sing-song voice.

He continued stubbornly ignoring her.

Even the third time wasn't the charm. She had to try again and again until she lost count before he finally relented and whispered back, sounding extremely annoyed. 

“What?!”

“I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have thrown out your cigarettes like that. I'm really sorry!”

“Never thought you were the kind of person to apologize.”

“That’s not true. I apologize…..but only if it's my fault. Anyway, you need a healthier coping mechanism.”

“I have a healthy coping mechanism; boxing.”

“No you don’t. You need something more relaxing.”

“Do you know how annoying and nosy you are?”

“I guess that's what I come off as but I assure you it’s all genuine concern. Now, back to possible hobbies. Hmmm… how does carving sound?”

“Carving?” Kogami repeated, incredulous.

“Or maybe writing. Something to relax yourself.”

“Whatever. You should probably shut up now. Ginoza doesn’t look too pleased.”

“You know, another way you can de-stress is by getting a partner. I might have even found the perfect match for you. Want me to set you guys up?” Rikona asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“No thanks. Focus on your work instead of playing matchmaker.”

Rikona pouted. “How much time’s left?”

“Inspector Rikona, I understand that the shift is almost about to end but would it kill you to concentrate on your work and not distract others from theirs?” Ginoza’s exasperated voice rang out.

“Geez Ginoza, chill out. Relax. Take a deep breath. In and out. I recommend listening to Red Velvet’s ‘Sunny Side Up’ or ‘In and Out’. Really good songs. In fact, I just thought of something. I could make you a playlist!”

“Excellent idea, riko. Maybe you can discuss it when we have more than five minutes to spare.”

“You hear that Ginoza? I’ll be making your depressed ass a relaxing playlist and you’ll listen to it every day.”

“Wow, you almost made that sound like a threat. I’m impressed.” Akira said, sounding decidedly unimpressed. “Anyway, we should get going.”

“Not so fast. I’ve got an announcement to make!” Rikona declared obnoxiously. When no one seemed particularly interested she got up on her chair and added, “This is a well-kept secret that no one knows about!”

That got the attention of all of the room’s occupants.

“Hey Akira, drumroll please!”

Akira sighed before banging her desk and was soon joined by Kagari. Rikona had a smug look on her face which made ginoza wonder just what this secret was. Although, knowing her it would be something completely stupid and ridiculous. 

“I’M AN ANGEL!” Rikona announced loudly.

He had to do a double-take. What now? She was the furthest thing from the kind of person he would think of as an angel. His train of thought was interrupted by some snickering on her cousin's end as the other girl remarked, “You're more like an Angel of Darkness you know, or a fallen Angel.”

“At least I'm an angel, even God was unable to change that.” 

He tuned out whatever she said after that but she had started making exaggerated hand gestures and movements again. Judging by the look of things, she was going to…..

THUD!

It was accompanied by a shriek on her end. Great, just great.

…………..

Luckily, the rookie inspector didn’t sustain any injuries aside from a few bruises (which should serve as a lesson to not pull such a stunt again) and didn’t need the infirmary.

Ginoza was headed to the chief’s office to submit some statistical reports when he saw the cousins chatting with kagari. Curiosity piqued, he listened to a snippet of their (disturbing) conversation—“...Yeah don't worry, we'll get the ingredients and be back in about an hour and a half....”— and promptly decided he didn’t want to be around for whatever those three were planning.

…………..

“Sure thing, girl. We’ll take you on a shopping trip anytime you want. We owe you one for hacking into unit one’s interior holo for us, after all.”

“Get in the car already.” 

“Geez Akira, you don’t have to be so mean.” Rikona said as she and karanomori got in the car.

“So what are you looking for?” Rikona asked as Akira set the location so the car’s AI could drive them.

“Hmm, I totally want a new top. I just saw Jennie wear that really sexy backless top.”

“Oh yeah. It looked so amazing. I'm sure you'd rock it.”

“I wanted to buy some glasses from her line too, but turns out they're sold out. I couldn’t find them anywhere.”

“Damn. I wasn't that keen on those glasses but I really wanted some hair clips. Apparently, you have to spend too much time making them and even then they dont look cute.”

“Hm, not my style honestly.”

“Yeah girl, you're like the blonde bombshell.”

“True.”

“I'm more of the looks good always but has no specific style, except feminine which is already so broad.”

“Yeah, I can see that. But like, what is one thing you won't be caught dead wearing? For me it's like those shapeless 60s mini-dress. It looks so weird and unflattering.”

“I suppose those would look really bad on people who have curves. But for me, it's an empire waistline.”

“Oh yeah that looks bad on almost everyone. By the way, is your cousin normally this quiet?”

“Kind of but not really. She’s probably either reading or daydreaming.” 

Karanomori apparently took that to mean she could try to converse with said cousin. “Hey akira, what are you going to get?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a cute scrunchie and headbands for practicality.” A pause. “We’re there.”

“Finally!” Rikona exclaimed enthusiastically as she got out.

“Oh and by the way rikona, you better design something good for me too.” Karanomori said as she followed Rikona out.

“No problem hun. I'm 100% sure you're gonna love whatever I make for you!”

“That's great to hear and all, but how about we get shopping instead of just standing here. We’re still in a time crunch.” Akira cut in.

“True. Let’s go.”

………….

They were only 20 minutes into their shopping trip, and karanomori had already ended up with three rather heavy looking shopping bags. She was basically buying everything she liked.

She was going to end up penniless soon at this rate. It was kinda scary to watch.

Thankfully, Rikona, in a rare show of self-restraint, had bought only a few items and the chances of their purchases fitting in their car were still pretty good.

“Geez hun, you really ransacked the stores there.”

“True. But I didn't know when I would get such an opportunity again. Shopping in person is just so much more fun that shopping online. Especially with good company.”

“Aw don’t say that. Didn’t I just say we’ll take you shopping whenever you want? And I'm glad we’re better company than ginoza. But then again, who wouldn't be?”

“That’s true. Inspector ginoza is too uptight for his own good. By the way, what was his reaction when he saw today’s decor?”

“A mixture of hopelessness and anger with a sprinkle of how-to-get-away-with-murder. It was so fun. We seriously appreciate your help. It would've been impossible without you!”

“Just be glad I love shopping enough to help you two troublemakers. Speaking of which, where’s that cousin of yours?” Karanomori asked as she looked around.

“Oh, she went off on her own. Said she had to get a couple things and would meet us near the entrance in an hour.”

“Ah, let’s explore the rest of the mall before we’re out of time then, shall we?”

“Sure!”

An hour later, they reached their rendezvous point laden with shopping bags as proof of their adventures.

Akira stood off to the side holding a bag of groceries in one hand and one of electronics in the other. When she noticed them her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

“Riko, did you buy the entire goddamn store or something?”

“Hey, most of these are blondie’s! And no.”

Akira stared incredulously at their shopping bags for a little longer before shaking her head.

“Let’s get back to hq.”

“Sure. I’ll let kagari know we’re on our way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rikona and Akira’s outfits can be found on the tumblr linked below 
> 
> [https://iminspired.tumblr.com/](https://tumblr.com)


End file.
